The present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) useful for treating disorders caused by or exacerbated by vanilloid receptor activity and pharmaceutical compositions containing compounds of formula (I). The compounds of the present invention are useful in treating pain, inflammatory hyperalgesia, and urinary dysfunctions, such as bladder overactivity and urinary incontinence.